


butterflies

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Survivors [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, survivors au, trans gundham tanaka, trans male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: The butterflies in Gundham’s stomach feel warm and welcome now.Gundham/Kazuichi, a sweet little drabble in the midst of Survivors-verse. Gundham is trans, Kazuichi is cis.





	butterflies

“Oh, wow.”

Gundham feels Kazuichi exhale against the pale skin of his stomach, then the warm, damp press of his lips follow not long after. He lets him rub circles on his lower belly with his thumbs, then lifts his own hand to thread it through Kazuichi’s hair.

“I can’t believe we did it,” Kazuichi continues a few moments later. His eyes are half-closed, and he rests his palm against the barely-there swell of Gundham’s stomach. “There’s… there’s really a _baby_ in there.”

“That is how pregnancy works,” Gundham mumbles. Perhaps this is different for him, because he’s seen so many pregnant animals before, but… of course, this is the first time he himself has experienced the process of bringing new life into the world.

Kazuichi’s over the moon. Gundham’s never seen him so happy before, and he might not again. Even when they got married, the pure joy radiating from his husband right now is enough to warm his frozen soul.

“I hope they’re like you,” Kazuichi murmurs. “Y’know. All dark and mysterious, smart and handsome too.”

Gundham coughs and blushes a little. Even all these years being together hasn’t changed his somewhat awkward nature. “I… I hope they are more like _you_ , my paramour. You have your own strengths. Our child shall inherit all of them.”

“Yeah, of course. ‘Cause they’re gonna be our little Heir of Darkness.” Kazuichi chuckles as he leans up a bit to give Gundham a solid kiss on the lips. “They’re gonna be perfect.”

The butterflies in Gundham’s stomach feel warm and welcome now.


End file.
